


Duet

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Frocks [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since meeting Mrs. Holmes, John and her have garnered a fun conspiratorial relationship. She invites the men in her life to the Masque Ball they are having. Naughtiness in-sues.</p>
<p>{This is Entwined redone without Irene. So not third party involved; only Sherlock and John.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

 

 "I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready   
I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine

I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding   
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside..."

Counting Crows ~ Colorblind

 

* * *

 

Working him higher, Sherlock knew John couldn't stand very much more.

Bathing him with his tongue, he cooled the hot flesh.

"Soon love," He whispered tenderly. "Soon you will have me."

 

* * *

 

Running his teeth along the sensitive skin of his husband's neck, nuzzling enjoying the hushed moans and soft shifts of his beloved.

John's hands moved over his lover's chest, reveling in the feeling of his warmth. They had gotten chilled outside in the garden and had decided to turn in for the night. The comfort of their bed called to them like a siren tantalizing them with the promise of fulfillment.

"Well then I shall court you," John was smiling in earnest. "I shall sequester you in my chamber."

Coming to a full stop, the doctor wheeled around quickly putting his body directly in his husband's path. Using all of his militaristic side, he pulled gathering up the air of authority his position possessed. Bowing deeply, he silently asks for Sherlock's hand. When it is given, he brushes it roughly with his mouth. Looking at Sherlock, his eyes never lose contact, he wants to make sure that his husband understands the predatory gleam. "I will have my way with you, gently sir."

"Will you have me now? Teach me the wanton desires of the bed?" A deep throaty chuckle passed his lips as Sherlock moves to kiss his beloved. John arrests the movement instantly. Gripping his lover tightly on his arms.

"Run, my beautiful," A deliciously evil grin begins crossing the doctor's face. "Run as

your life depended on it!"

 

* * *

 

The bower was beautiful that night. All candlelight and sheen. Calla's everywhere.

"Oh yes, this will do…" Sherlock breathed as he entered through the garden door into John's chambers. His eyes became enamored with the Cheval mirror. Thinking upon how John must have looked to himself. How much he would have loved to have seen his reaction.

"Ah, you have no where to go now, my lover," John spoke firmly.

"May I undress you, my captor?" Arousal plain to see, Sherlock entreated him. "I need to see you; your magnificence."

Positioning John in front of the mirror, he took off his coat quickly. Letting it fall to the side, he ran his hands up his husband's sides.

"Let my disrobe you, my beloved husband," Sherlock breathed into his ear.

Reaching around to the front, he began undoing all the stays of the vest. Taking his time, letting his touch linger undoing the ties to his husband's blouse.

"How fine you have dressed for me this night," The detective purred. "How wonderful you felt beneath me."

Kneeling now, he removed the shoes, hose and began working on the breeches. Gliding, he memorized the way the silk felt. The way it molded to his beloved when moved. Brining his hands up the rest of the way, he reached for the stays of the breeches but was stopped by a firm grip on both wrists.

"Yourself as well, Sherlock. I will see you strip."

 

* * *

 

Gently raking his nails along Sherlock's shoulders and up into his hair, he captured his mouth in supplication. His lover, opening for him, greeted his invasion with abandon.

Delving into his mouth, enjoying the textures of their meeting tongues, he draws his husband's breath away, only to share his back, breathing for them both. Loving the breath play, he continues until they are both starved for oxygen.

Not wanting to break the intimate contact of their bodies, he chose to slowly pace their lovemaking. Moving his right hand back down the taughtly wound body beneath him, John firmly took his husband's cock in hand. Pressing into his palm, then wrapping his hand around the wanton heat.

"Oh, that is so fine, my lover." Feeling the quality of the precome, rubbing it into the head and back beneath the foreskin with the pad of is thumb. Moving his hand back up between their faces, he licks his thumb from knuckle to pad, dragging it down his lower lip reveling in the taste. "So very, very fine." 

  

* * *

 

To stay entangled a few moments more, Sherlock rolled his beloved to bottom. Wanting to continue their previous game, he whispered what his intentions were. The gasp that answered him was all honeyed and full of need.

" _Toungetied…"_

Speaking in hushed tones he worshiped him.

" _That is what this was, is…"_

Telling the man beneath of his devotion.

" _This is what it feels like…"_

Pushing into his heat, languidly knowing John could take the slight friction.

" _Such quality of emotion…_

_Depths uncertain."_

Using his palm, he pushed John's knee upward as he had done in the garden reminding his husband he was his. That he knew John had come undone through the play and stretch it caused.

" _My life, what meaning has it had before inexplicable you..._

_Frivolity lacking, graying world, you are no more."_

Driving them forward, he used his leverage to propel them towards completion.

" _I have met my soul..._

_Love me now…_

_Love me ever."_

"Was it always you? Will you always be?" Sherlock petitioned. Looking deeply into John's eyes he was riveted. Coming apart, he buried deeply, spilling himself into his beloved. John blown over by the waves of his lover's orgasm.

"Always," John replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. I might re-visit from time to time to add character situations depending on prompts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
